Mirror Me
by N.R Smith
Summary: To see yourself reflected in another is not always a good thing. Passion, blood and lies, sets the stage for a dark and twisted battle for control. Master or servant, enemy or lover? Nothing will be clear by the end. Has Aro finally found a mind, as slippery and manipulative as his own?
1. Chapter One

**Mirror Me**

Volterra was the town that time had abandoned centuries ago, nothing but a combination of cobbled streets and ancient brick, beautiful, but forgotten, and yet Regan couldn't help but find it's faded exterior completely beguiling.

What secrets did such a place hold?

Sneaking on to the back of an in-progress city tour, had seemed a logical choice for any young woman wishing to pass time quickly.

Following an ethereal voice, Regan found herself and the rest of tour, far beneath the decaying streets of Volterra, when an otherworldly cold suddenly claimed her. Walking a darkening corridor; when an icy hand gripped her heart, and before she could explain it to herself, Regan was falling back from the group, her footsteps suddenly weighted by an unexplained sense of dread. She gazed frantically around her, from the high stone walls, down to the precarious medieval flooring, everything suddenly seemed wrong, and her body screamed for her to run.

Regan's hazel scrutiny briefly met the back of their voluptuous tour guide, and they faltered as the woman – Heidi – disappeared with the babble of tourists through a set of heavy ornate doors.

"Beware all yee who enter here." Regan whispered strangely, gathering her senses as she slowly turned on her heels, and headed back towards the forgotten warmth of the pretty reception area.

That was when the screaming began, and her quick-step stumbled into a terrified sprint. Men, women, children; Regan could hear them all, and they hated her, resented her for not being in that dreaded room with them. She covered her ears.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Once up in the area that presented itself as a welcoming lobby, Regan burst her way though the doors, running forwards, and throwing her fist at the elevator button again and again, until eventually she registered a voice speaking to her, and the panic that faltered through it like fractured heartbeats.

"_Signorina, _please. What are you doing up here? Why are you not with your tour?"

Regan turned, unsurprised by the fear in the face of the young woman behind her. Unbothered by such matters, she pointed at the elevator.

"Open it." She ordered, having never been one to ever mix her words.

The girl looked horrified. "I-I can not, _signorina. _Please, let me take you back down, I am sure – "

"No!" Regan barked, grabbing at her own dark roots. Swallowing her fear, she composed herself as best she could. "I am not going back! You think I'm some idiot? I heard them! Those poor people that walked into that God forsaken room. Now open this door, before I do something I am going to regret."

The girl shook her head. "I can't, please, they will kill me."

"Who will?"

"The masters. They are not human, they – "

Suddenly she froze. No doubt sensing, as Regan had, the unmissable presence of the statuesque pair behind them. Heidi had returned with a man, a sly handsome smile tugging playfully at his perfect features, as Heidi's once violet eyes; now horrifyingly crimson, scanned the scene in front of her. They stopped on the cowering figure of the receptionist.

"_Luciana, hai imparato niente?_ What have I told you about how to conduct yourself?" The dark siren scolded crossly, pushing her long thick curls purposely to one side "You represent the whole of the Volturi coven while you are with us, and I come up here to find you begging to some human?_ Spiegare te!"_

Luciana shook her head franticly, rushing to defend herself. "_Per favore. _I was trying to stop her from leaving, _onestamente. _This has never happened before, I did not know what to do, Heidi_. _I – "

"It doesn't matter." Heidi sighed, briefly pinching the bridge of her nose, as if she had suffered this annoyance a thousand times too many. She waved her hand. "Go. Demetri and I will deal with this."

Luciana bowed her head. "Yes, Heidi."

In a rush of heartbeats the girl turned her willowy frame to leave, and Regan in her drowning panic – perhaps it was the hungered look in Demetri's eyes – allowed her hysteria to take hold. Using all her might, she launched herself at Luciana's back, wrapping a thin pale arm around the girl's neck, and pulling her roughly back against her chest.

Luciana screamed. "No! Let go! _Liberami!"_

"Shut up!" Regan hissed, conscious of keeping a wall behind her, and Heidi and Demetri in front. "You allowed those children to pass you earlier without so much as a twitch, therefore I have no qualms whatsoever about snapping your neck." She threatened, sounding braver than she felt. Making her way toward the desk, Regan glared at the inhuman pair that stood between her and freedom. She steadied herself. "Okay, so this is how things are going to play out. You're going to let me go, and I'm going to pretend that I was never here. I don't care who, or what you are, I just want to leave, okay? I just want to go home. No one needs to get hurt."

Demetri tittered, shaking his head as though indulging a spoilt child. "Come, come now, let Luciana go. There is no need to make this ugly."

"Ugly?" Regan spat, tightening her grip on a struggling Luciana. "Ugly is whatever you did to those people back there. Now open the elevator door."

Demetri sighed. "No."

"Open it!" She cried, her voice now holding a little less authority, and a little more desperation.

He shook his head again, and Regan's hope of getting out alive shattered a little bit more.

Impatient, and true to character, Heidi clicked her tongue. Clearly this had gone on long enough. "Demetri, stop messing around. We were sent to dispose of the straggler, so do it, or I'll have her. I have better things to do than to stand around here talking to food."

Demetri grinned, bending low to kiss Heidi's perfectly manicured hand.

"As you wish, _my lady_." He purred lowly, before slowly turning back to a troubled Regan. "This really is nothing personal, I happen to find you quite entertaining, but I am afraid I have a job to do, and so does she." He said, motioning to a sobbing Luciana. "Good secretaries are just too hard to come by these days. You understand?"

Regan did understand, and a seed of madness planted itself in the darkest corner of her mind, as what was about to happen – her untimely death – and what she could do to prevent it, exploded into one macabre epiphany. Demetri straightened the lining of his jacket, but before he could finish this small task, Regan had already made up her mind. The glistening call of the letter opener upon the desk, simply too hard an opportunity to ignore.

She reached for it blindly, as though dreaming, drawing a crimson line across Luciana's tanned neck, and inciting a gurgled scream from her open throat, shadowed only by an irritated growl from the beautiful Heidi.

Demetri stared as the body fell limply across the rug, his gaze seemingly fixated on the dark liquid pooling temptingly beneath the dying Luciana.

"Well." He began distractedly. "I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Regan's gaze hardened darkly. "I find I often surprise people. Now." Hazel orbs bravely pierced the faces of her would-be attackers, and she smiled coldly. "I hear you have a job vacancy?"

_**Please let me know what you think. This is only the start of my first fanfic. Reviews are always appreciated, friends.**_

_**Until next time. x**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Mirror Me**

Regan stared lowly off into the distance, finding interest in anything she could find, no matter how insignificant. A floating speck of dust, a crack in the stone, anything that might distract her from the pile of bodies dumped oh-so callously to her left. A slow trail of crimson ran like a ghoulish stream across the brick, touching the edge her pale canvas' – she fought the cringe that tugged her features.

She failed.

"Forgive me, my dear, does the blood bother you?"

Regan looked up, one of the three new men – if indeed you could call them that – was speaking to her finally. He sat between the others, perched happily in one of three throne like chairs. Smiling widely, he held Demetri's hand between his own, tilting his head with interest at her while the latter merely gazed on. They released each other, and Demetri stepped back down to her from the dais, raising his eyebrow at her once mockingly, before returning smoothly to her side.

Regan squared her jaw, and the raven haired man on the throne grinned.

"I would have thought from your recent actions, a lady such as yourself would care not for such a meagre spillage?" He went on to chuckle, shaking his head indulgently, as he fixed his fingertips together tightly. Sitting back casually in his chair, he rested his ankle on the opposite knee, and watched her keep up her self-imposed silence. He sighed heavily, deep in thought. "My name is Aro. Suppose you tell us yours?"

Regan allowed herself exactly one blink. "Regan." She answered smoothly.

"Hello, Regan." He murmured, drawing out her name for far longer than she found comfortable.

They held each others gaze for what seemed like an age, but all the while nothing was said. Aro simply stared at her, grinning excitedly, like a child would after spotting a brand new toy to play with.

Frowning eventually, he leaned his head casually to his left.

"Caius. What should we do with this one, do you suppose? She _has_ murdered one of our own, that's true; our poor, sweet, Luciana, but she does seem such a curious little thing herself... Perhaps we could keep her? We are a secretary down, after all."

Caius, Aro's fairer, harsher counter part, narrowed his scarlet gaze cruelly in Regan's direction, a twisted smile pulling nastily at his lips, that pressed her heart readily into her throat. "Her crime was a direct attack against our coven, such an act should never go unpunished. It would be remiss of us to allow it."

Regan suppressed a whimper, fear sparking her adrenaline fuelled anger quicker than intended. "You would have killed her anyway!" She barked in a rush of syllables. "She's hardly a loss to you!"

"You would be so dismissive of the life of one of your own?" Caius questioned quietly.

His voice held no judgement, only distrust, the loss of Luciana was less of a crime than an offence. Her name and face would be forgotten in only a handful of weeks, Regan was certain. Beauty was not admired or held in reverence here, not in this room where it surrounded her in each and every face she could see.

Regan forced herself to hold Caius' stare, she had to be strong, or she would not survive this.

"I see it more as practical." She replied, pressing her voice into an even keel. "I didn't overly like her, I was about to die, so I seized the one opportunity I thought I had. She was a weak and unexceptional person, I can't see why you would have wanted to keep her around."

At this Aro burst with laughter, the sound standing the hairs on the back of Regan's neck to attention. Like tombs in a graveyard.

"Why, she is an impertinent one, is she not, brothers?" He clapped merrily, eyeing her now with even more interest. "Tell me, my dear, do you truly have such blunt views on sweet Luciana, or are you merely seeking to appease our dear Caius?"

Regan swallowed the stress infested bile in her throat, smoothing her face over as best she could before answering simply, "I'm a very good judge of character."

She knew the accusation in her tone was hard to miss. The flash of ice in Aro's ruby gaze, told her he had not.

"I have no doubt." He murmured silkily, but there was an edge in his voice that had not been there before, and yet to Regan it seemed to fit much better than his show of inane positivity.

She bit her lip, hardly daring to push her luck further.

"So... I can stay?"

Aro inclined his head slowly. "We shall see. First, I wish to discuss the matter. Demetri?"

"Yes, master?"

"Take Regan to Luciana's chambers." He smiled cruelly. "Perhaps there she will feel the weight of her crime, and my brothers, and I can decide what is to be done with her."

Demetri bowed low, then, taking hold of Regan's arm in a vice-like grip, as she stumbled backwards, and began to lead her forcibly from the room.

Aro waved merrily. Joyous once more. "Rest well, _sweetling._ We shall meet again soon."

The words held more meaning than Regan would have like to have heard, and pushing the fear down, she gulped.

_Silly girl. _She thought. _What the hell have you got yourself into?_

_**Thank you very much for being patient. This story will find its legs I promise. I hope no one judges Regan too harshly, she is only trying to survive after all.**_

_**She doesn't even know they're vampires yet... though, I would have hoped she'd have the brains to guess.**_

_**How do you think things are going to work out for her in the next chapter? I'd love to hear!**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated, and make me a better writer :)**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Mirror Me**

_The candlelight flickered dauntingly over the pale faces that sat regally like god-like monuments. It made their features twist into monstrous perfection, even though no gesture or expression could be seen. Like a book with no words, they were unreadable. _

_Aro held the hands of each of his brother's, listening and plotting as each separate thought entered his mind via means of their touch. What a convenient thing his gift was. No need for conversation, or unnecessary debate, he had the tools to create the outcome he wanted in a matter of seconds._

_Yes, to own a person's story so easily was a relief indeed. Interrogation was such a messy affair after all, and better left to the darker, more twisted delights of Caius._

_The girl, Regan... he had yet to learn her story, though Aro had a feeling it would be one that was worth the wait. He would enjoy removing the layers of lies she had created for herself, the endearing yet defiant mask that she chose to hide behind. He would know her, better than she knew herself, and she would belong to him because of it. _

_Like they all belonged to him._

_His precious dear ones._

"_Aro?"_

_Caius' sharp nasal interruption, shook Aro from is blissful reverie, and the dark haired ancient turned, aware that both his brothers were waiting to hear his thoughts on their silent discussion. He sighed disappointedly. _

"_Well, you both seem to for once be in accord with one another, I don't really see what is left for _me_ to say? Regan will be destroyed, and Heidi will begin to seek out a suitable replacement for Luciana, and that will be that." Aro paused, turning his attention toward Marcus, his ever sentimental, ever grieving, brother-in-law. He tilted his head. "You really saw no ties in her life to anyone? A little odd, don't you think? For a human especially."_

"_There was a glimmer of something." Marcus mumbled, the effort obviously considerable. "But it was flimsy at best. There is nothing there Aro, no family, no friends, not even enemies. It is as though she has live her life as a ghost; existing, but not living. Destroying her will be a kindness."_

"_I doubt Regan will see it that way." Aro chuckled thoughtfully, dusting imaginary dirt from his cuff. "She fought so hard to live, the poor thing. It really does seem a shame to dispose of her so dismissively."_

_Caius' head snapped 'round. "_Aro_." He breathed warningly. "We have voted. Do not do your usual thing of taking over when you think you know better. The human will be destroyed, and that will be that."_

"_Yes, yes." Aro waved him off, hushing him before he could go off on a tangent. Caius loved his judgement a little too much at times, and the trait was often more cumbersome than helpful. Never the less, he did have his uses, ones that had won Aro many a battle, and so he smiled indulgently. "I was simply referring to the fact, Caius" He continued, "That we need not act so hastily. Could we not at least keep her until Heidi has found a worthy subject to employ? Who is to deal with the human side of things until then?"_

_Caius' eyes narrowed. "There will be someone, I'm sure."_

"_And if there isn't?"_

"_We will survive." He finished pointedly, rising gracefully from his seat. Stifling a distrusting growl, he looked back once over his shoulder."I mean it Aro. I want her gone. What sort of a message does it send if we pick and choose who gets punished for breaking our laws? She's just a human. Deal with her, or _I_ will_._"_

_With that he stormed violently from the room; all the fury of heaven's might, an archangel without bridal or God._

_Aro shook his head, leaning back against his chair with a heavy sigh, and began creating a gentle rhythmic beat against his arm rest. "You know," He said to Marcus. "If I had offered her services to him,_ _we would be singing a different tune entirely."_

"_Yes." Marcus agreed. "And condemning the girl to a fate worse death."_

_Aro giggled. "Don't be so dramatic, brother. Though I have to agree, dear Caius has become more creative with his techniques over the last few centuries. Remember the French aristocrat?" _

"_Part of the group Heidi rescued from the peasants? Yes, he lasted just over a month, did he not?"_

"_Indeed. Who would have thought a human could survive so long without half their skin?"_

_Marcus frowned. "Barbaric." _

"_But interesting."_

_The brothers sat in silence after that, quiet until the first rays of the new day's sun entered the room, and sensing Marcus' lack of enthusiasm for further conversation, Aro rose from his seat._

"_I think I will pay our young guest a short visit. My time is limited now, after all. I wouldn't wish to upset Caius by delaying further."_

_He left then, and Marcus rolled his eyes, wondering how it had come to this, and how ancient beings, who had fought so hard to forge their empire's greatness, had allowed themselves to fall so far into their own madness and obsessions. How had they forgotten the days they all shared of uncertainty, and ambition, and how an ink-haired beauty would feather the corridors, forever followed by the sound of bell-like music, and her own heavenly tendrils of laughter._

_**R&amp;R :)**_

_**As always, reviews are appreciated, and I will reply to all :)**_

_**We shall see how Aro and Regan get on, no?**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Mirror Me**

Regan reluctantly surveyed the room Demetri had unceremoniously thrown her into.

It was simple, but she reasoned pretty in it's own right. A vase of dying lilies sat sadly in front of a small dust clouded window. They hadn't been watered for days Regan noted; the glass was bone dry, clearly Luciana had not been gifted with green-thumbs. Regan thought that it was very telling of her character.

She lacked care.

She ran her fingers carefully over the soft fabrics that adorned the bed, the material was fine, but not the finest she had ever felt, and if Regan were a critic, she would say that observation was true for the rest of the chamber as well. It was as though the room was trying to be something it was not. A swan that cloaked itself in a phoenix's feathers.

For someone like Luciana, Regan guessed that she would have thought she had been showered in luxuries. For someone like Regan however, she could tell the difference, her mother had brought her up to know such things after all.

Sighing loudly, she half-heartedly checked the door, only to find it bolted, as she had known it would be. Now she was void of things to do, and so Regan slowly made her way over to a long dark mirror, and was immediately horrified by what she saw.

Regan had never thought herself vain, and she knew that although she was pretty, she was certainly not the most eye catching of females. However, she had always been practical, and taught from a very young age that her appearance should always be in check. Presently, that was not true. Her sleek black-braid had fallen rather hazardously over her face, only a few unrebellious tendrils had remained together, and that would just not do.

Tutting after a feeble rescue attempt, Regan chose to surrender the fight entirely, and yanked the tie pointedly from her hair, throwing it dismissively onto the nearby vanity table with a growl.

Wide hazel wells against milk-dipped skin, warned her not to lose her rag, the game for her life had only just begun, and so she had plenty of time to have her little break down. If her plan to become Luciana's replacement was a success, then she would only have to worry about getting away unnoticed, however if it was not... well, she wasn't sure she was ready to face that just yet.

To fight for her life for so long, years of struggles, only to die here at the hands of God knows what or who? It would be such a waste. So very pointless.

Regan dragged her feet to the bed, the reddening sky reminding her too vividly of the piled, dead tourists, and Luciana's bloody end. Taking off her shoes, she flopped down, staring up at the same cracked ceiling as Luciana, and who knows how many others.

Frowning deeply, Regan pondered her situation.

"What _are_ you?" She wondered allowed, thinking back over all the things she knew she'd seen, and yet knew couldn't possibly be true.

People did not have _red_ eyes.

They did not randomly slaughter holiday goers.

Or have seemingly unnatural strength.

Nor were they normally as pale as the dead, and reserve words like 'coven' for everyday conversation.

She deduced that she was either dealing with an extremely obscure bunch of serial killers, or, and she giggled quite ridiculously over this, an actual coven of _vampires_. Regan tried to rationalise this thought for quite some time, and eventually her giggling subsided.

Sleep, did not offer her the reprieve she had hoped for.

[-]

Regan awoke the next day when the first few rays of sunlight pricked her eyes, noting that her seemingly dreamless night, had apparently taken as much of a toll, than if she'd spent the whole time awake.

Groaning, and rubbing a heavy hand across her face, she forced herself into a sitting position, only to then freeze a moment later; stunned, and ever so slightly terrified by what she saw.

"Hello." She whispered breathlessly, quickly composing herself, after finding a very unexpected Aro standing elegantly at the end of her bed. He tilted his head curiously at her, and she awkwardly cleared her throat. "Have... have you been there long?"

"It is hard to say." He smiled wistfully. "The sun does seem a little higher than it was, but that may just be an old mind playing tricks. Regardless, I didn't wish to wake you, you seemed so very peaceful, my dear."

"You needn't have worried." Regan murmured hastily, rushing from the bed, as she tried in vain to ignore the image of him hovering over her whilst she slept. "I am sure you have better things to do than wait around for me."

Smiling, she tried her luck at simple flattery, wanting to – as nicely as possible – glaze over the fact that he had caught her unawares. Aro was, after all, the only one who had hinted at her _not_ having an immediate death. It was probably best to keep on his good side, at least for the foreseeable future.

He watched her silently from across the room, his gaze never wavering, even though she was sure he should have blinked several times already.

Standing there, as they were, Regan couldn't help but view him the way she had always viewed everything – in great detail. Aro was impossibly handsome, with hair perhaps darker than her own, perfect at every contour, and yet his features were very strange as well, unnatural. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to keep returning to his strange crimson gaze; like rubies trapped in ice, she thought, and she recalled her darker imaginings of the night before.

"I know what you are." She announced boldly, straightening herself into her usual confident stance.

Aro's grin widened wickedly. "And what is that, my dear?"

Her head tilted, thinking for a moment. "I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd have to kill me." She answered matter of factly. "Right now, you're merely a murderer, and so am I. Such things create a certain amount of trust. I do not wish to jeopardise that, by upsetting the proverbial elephant in the room."

"_Trust_, Regan?" Aro replied silkily, the hint of mockery barely concealed beneath a light titter. "I very much doubt that you _trust_ me at all, my dear. Elephant challenged, or no."

"That's not entirely true." Regan confessed, subtly placing a little more footing between them. "Though I agree partly with your observation, I feel that, should I find the the right incentive, then you can at least be reasoned with. Am I right?"

"Perhaps." Aro murmured slyly. "But what could you possibly have to offer, that I could not simply take from you, should I wish to?"

Regan swallowed hard. It was now or never. "My secretarial skills, for one."

Aro laughed softly at her response, taking a single tentative step forward. "That's true. But are you really so certain, you are right for the position?"

"I speak three different languages. English obviously, but also French, and German." She announced in a flurry, unnerved by the distance Aro was suddenly closing.

He took another step towards her...

"My book keeping and communicational skills are also more than satisfactory."

And another...

"I am happy to hand write, or type, whichever is more desired."

He was really close now...

"I do not get unnerved easily."

Regan was looking directly up at him now, the rubies of his gaze, glimmering mockingly down at her. She squared her jaw, ready for whatever horror Aro had planned. Instead he bent low, his icy breath tickling lightly at her ear.

"You're hired." He whispered, and she fought back a chill induced shiver.

He hesitated beside her for a moment, then, his perfect features mere inches from her own, and Regan felt the unearthly cold his body radiated, it tingled her skin in the most distracting of ways... Without warning, he straightened up, his hand suddenly reaching out as though to touch her face, before something seemed to shift in his mind, and it fell once again back impotently to his side.

"I will ensure that Heidi preps you most proficiently. You will start this evening." He beamed, moving smoothly for the door.

"Wait." Regan blinked, caught off guard for the second time that day. "So... you're _not_ going to kill me?"

She turned around just in time to see Aro framed regally in the doorway.

He smiled. "Not today, my dear."

She went to speak again, but suddenly he was gone, and Regan couldn't help but feel that her victory had been gained far too easily, to be triumphant.

**R&amp;R!**

**So, Regan's not dead! Yay! But what changed Aro's mind? We shall see, my friends, we shall see.**

**I've noticed people having been reading, but not reviewing, and I really would appreciate some. Even if its to say you hate this.**

**I reply to all!**

**Are we wanting to meet any characters? Any specific interactions I can drop in for you? I'll make it work.**

**If I seem desperate, its because I am... ;)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Mirror Me**

Heidi did not often pander to the needs of humans, but Regan was to be the Volturi's new receptionist, and having earlier in the day been set the task of making it so by her master, Heidi hummed happily as she worked her skilled fingers speedily over her newest project. The girl was well bred, Heidi realised, and because of this there was not to be the tedious training that had come with most of the girls before. All there had to be done, was to simply tidy up her edges a little – a diamond cut to perfection.

Adding the finishing touches to Regan's hair, and securing the girl's modesty in a garment, Heidi finally allowed her hands to relax, and watched as a peculiar frown crinkled the girl's features, before she fiercely began examining her willowy reflection.

"I've never liked dressing like this. I feel so uncomfortable." Regan tutted, pulling pointedly at her clothes.

Heidi raised a doubtful brow. "Really? You'd never know. You pull it off sublimely."

It was true. Regan had a beautiful body, a fact that seemed to annoy her more than anything, Heidi noted, though she couldn't fathom why.

Regan merely rolled her eyes, ignoring Heidi's compliment as she once again smoothed down the front of her new dress. It was tighter than she would have liked, asphyxiating almost, the deep red garment showed off more than she cared to see, and with her dark locks pulled tightly from her face, there was no where for her to hide. She groaned inwardly.

"Where are the shoes?"

"Here."

Heidi helped her slip into what could better be described as couture spikes, ignoring the winces Regan vainly tried to stifle, before she righted herself into a perfected pose.

"So," She began flatly. "Is there a _reason_ why I have to be dressed like an upmarket prostitute, or are you just trying to torture me?"

"You're not a _p__rostituierte__, _my dear _liebchen._" Heidi smiled coldly, offended by the indifference in Regan's tone. "They get paid more. Or at least, _I_ did."

She turned then, beckoning Regan to follow silently, and they headed out of the room.

"I didn't mean any offence." Regan stated humbly, not wanting to upset Heidi, and risk numbering her heart beats anymore than they were. "It is a very lovely dress, but it is a type I am not overly fond of wearing."

Heidi stopped half way down the corridor, and Regan followed suit, though not quite as gracefully. The siren ran her eyes up and down Regan's pale form, and knowingly shook her head.

"You are a strange one." She announced matter-of-factly, her tone laced with accusation. What she was about to say, had been bothering her since the incident with Luciana in the lobby. "Most in your situation act like frightened little rabbits, and they are quite right to." She said, lightly clicking her tongue. She blinked. "From the moment they come into our walls their lives are in the balance. You, however, barely react at all. You killed Luciana like it was nothing, hoping, daring, to take her place, and you think to talk with me as though we are equal. Like I could not crush that pretty little neck of yours, with one swipe of my hand."

Heidi folded her arms, and Regan thought, nodding slowly, as she mulled Heidi's words over carefully in her mind. She always had reacted peculiarly to things, it was not in her nature to become distressed, not unless her toes were on the edge of the cliff, and someone was threatening to push her off. She clutched her fingers distractedly.

"I would rather worry about things; if and when they become an issue, and despite how things might appear, I do regret Luciana, but I think we both know the balance of _her_ life was never going to be favourable. I likely did the girl a favour."

Heidi smirked despite herself, subtly inclining her head. "Likely, yes. But what about the balance of _your_ life Regan? How long do you think _you're_ going to last, given how things stand?"

"What do you mean?"

For the first time a streak of panic sneaked past Regan's lips, and Heidi relished it.

"Aro came to kill you earlier today, the masters voted for your death, you see, but something changed his mind. Caius, however, is still living under the illusion that you are in fact deceased. How do you think he's going to react, when he finds out that you are not?"

She turned again, laughing loudly as she exited through a random side door. Regan knew she was to follow, but it took her several moments, and a few steadying breaths, before she could find the nerve to move.

She was remembering the circular room, and how bloodied wells, edged by snow, made her want to run and hide in the darkest corner.

Yes. Caius was definitely going to be a problem.

[-]

"_She is here?"_

"_Yes. Definitely. The city wreaks of her."_

"_Unbelievable. It is as if the Gods are conspiring against us."_

"_Indeed." Came a third. "The odds do not look favourable."_

_Three beautiful immortals stood staring over the ancient city of Volterra. Two were brothers. Older than history, they shared a grudge that spanned a millennia. Light and dark, their accents were the only thing that placed them in this time. To the old Gypsies of what is now called Romania._

_The third was a young vampire, barely out of his newborn stage, his thirst only one of many needs he found hard to control. But he was worth the trouble, he'd heard his masters admit it on more than once occasion. Every accidental massacre, every theatrical killing, they were worth the power his gift provided them. Now they wanted _her_ too. The perfect pair. Their very own _'Witch Twins'.

"_Caleb?"_

_He turned, coaxed from his thoughts. "Yes, masters?"_

"_You will go into the city alone. We cannot follow, they will know our scents. Find the girl."_

_He nodded once. "Should I return with her?"_

"_Locate her first. Then _we_ will decide what is to be done. If the Volturi have become aware of our plan somehow, then matters must be rethought."_

_He nodded again. "My sister will come with me, I am sure of it. It has been a long time, after all, and she has no other family..."_

_A small titter at his joke, and Caleb turned, dangling his foot leisurely over the edge of the cliff. He smiled. "Coming Regan, ready or not."_

_And then he jumped._

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**Thank you for being patient guys. I'm sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I know it's a bit of a filler, what with the little scene with Regan and Heidi, but it was necessary, I assure you. Caleb is new, and I have plans for him, lets see how he turns out.**_

_**I'm off to reply to you wonderful reviews. Thank you so much.**_

_**Night x**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Mirror Me**

The first day of a new, and not entirely wanted job. The hours had ebbed, and the sun was now low. Dull, was likely the aptest word that came to mind.

Regan flicked off the desk lamp, then she flicked it on. Then off. On. Off. On. She next turned her attention to the drawers that surrounded her on either side – empty – except for expensive looking stationary. She practised using the type writer, and then after twenty minutes, when that failed to amuse, she set herself to the childish task of twirling absently in her chair.

Whoever said being a PA to vampire royalty wasn't glamorous?

Because that _was_ what they all were. Aro, his brothers, their little minions. Vampires. Regan had had it confirmed by Heidi, whilst receiving a very precise list of the general tasks her job would entail.

Not a lot as it happens.

Sit, smile, look pretty, be polite, handle the mail, and last but not least, ensure that all _' food _' passes by feeling both pleasantly welcomed and reassured. The fear would come later, of course, but Regan could grant them a small piece of happiness before the end. It was what she was good at – lying – she had, after all, been doing it brilliantly for well over a year now. Ever since...

"Well, well."

Her chair abruptly stopped spinning.

"So you're the one that has been causing such a stir?"

Regan looked up, stifling a small shame-filled gasp. A new set of red eyes, and never before had she seen a being so hulking and tall. He appeared to her as a stone deity, and she could not help but think that he would not have seemed out of place unveiled in some ancient Greek plaza.

She smiled automatically. "My name is Regan." She said formally, rising to her feet. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Regan inclined her head politely, but started when the giant gave a loud, zealous bark of laughter. He shook his head disbelievingly, grinning widely from ear to ear.

"Demetri said you were fun, but I had to see it for myself."

"I wasn't aware I was being _fun_, sir." Regan replied, her lips lifting sweetly, as she observed his wandering gaze. "Is there something I can help you with? I'm afraid I do not know your name?"

"Felix." He purred. He looked at her strangely then, as if an exciting idea had only suddenly just occurred. His teeth flashed. "And as a matter of fact..."

Regan felt the weight of his shadow as he moved closer to her, and yet she refused to submit to her natural flight reflexes, and stumble awkwardly backwards away from the danger.

That was not how she worked.

"Do you perhaps require some mail to be sent?" She wondered innocently, fighting to keep her voice even.

Felix gently gripped her throat and she gulped.

"I can feel you blood rushing through your veins." He murmured, ignoring her question, and bending his face low to her neck. His nose brushed lightly pass her jaw. "You smell like strawberries."

"Felix!"

Regan was immediately released, and the giant stepped back, chuckling lowly as he watched Heidi's curvaceous form sway purposefully into the lobby.

"Easy, Heidi. I was only teasing." He replied playfully, giving Regan a patronising wink. "I can't lose to Demetri _again_. His ego is polished enough."

"I don't care." Heidi snapped. "The pair of you are like children. The amount of girls I've lost because of your pathetic little games." Her ruby gaze gave Regan the quick once over, her lips pursing into a frustrated pout. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, thank you." Regan answered, not missing a heartbeat. With a curious frown, she calmly turned her attentions to Felix. "Pardon me, but what _games_ exactly do you play?"

He gave an indifferent shrug. "Only on how long the new girl is going to last. It's normally a pretty even keel, but it doesn't hurt to try and tip the odds in your favour. Playing fairly is rarely any fun, especially with a cheater like Demetri."

Regan smiled indulgently. "I see. Perhaps I will be of more help next time?"

"There won't _be_ a next time." Heidi warned before Felix could reply. "If I hear so much as a _whisper_ of theatrics from you _or_ Demetri, then I will go straight to Aro, are we clear?"

He smirked. "Crystal."

"Good. Now you, with me."

Heidi motioned this time for Regan to follow, who, knowing better than to delay, promptly fell into line at Heidi's heels, giving Felix a distinct farewell nod as they slid smoothly behind a tapestry to a hidden corridor.

"Aro wishes to see you." Heidi murmured quietly, answering Regan's unvoiced question. "I don't know what about, so don't ask."

"I wasn't going to." Regan spoke truthfully. "It's easy enough to wait."

Heidi gave a short sigh, and her chocolate curls danced as she irately shook her head.

"Odd girl." She breathed, and they continued the rest of the way in silence, Regan focusing on her cluttered thoughts rather than her escort.

Eventually they entered a room where the scent of pine was strong, but not unpleasant, and Regan found her gaze captivated by historical trinkets, and candlelit art that covered the walls and floor. She found Aro sat relaxed by a warm fire, his nose stuck hungrily in a book. He barely noted their arrival, but when he did, it was with a long finger, silently signalling for them to wait. When he finished what Regan supposed was his page, he carefully slid the volume shut, his lips spreading wide, reminding Regan of a Cheshire-cat, as he eagerly came to meet them.

"Thank you, Heidi, that will be all." Aro said softly, catching her forehead in a kiss, as she dutifully smiled her farewell with a touch to his hand.

As she turned, Heidi gave Regan a sharp glare, a way of privately enforcing the 'no trouble' rule', and daring her to argue. Regan would not of course. She wasn't in the way of making trouble. Trouble usually found her on its own.

"You wanted to see me, master?"

It belittled Regan to call him this, but this is what she was told to do, and she wasn't about to show herself up just yet. Aro had smiled when she'd spoke, and she had a feeling he enjoyed the title a little more than he should.

He clapped his hands together.

"Yes. Yes indeed, my dear. I rather fear I need your help with a little problem." He said softly, moving silently to stand once again by the fireplace.

Regan titled her head. "_Problem_, master?"

"Yes, sweet thing, you see..." Aro reached behind the plush chair he'd been sat in previously, pulling from there a small red rucksack that Regan recognised far too quickly for her own liking.

"That's mine." She said, dread weighing like stones in the pit of her stomach. "I'd forgotten all about it. When did you – "

"Shortly after your theatrics in the lobby. In your haste to escape, you dropped it by the elevator."

Aro watched her silently for a moment, Regan guessed he was weighing her reactions, dangling her bag tauntingly in front of her, just to see if he was pushing the right buttons.

She knew her hesitation had been all the answer he needed.

"You've looked inside." It was a statement. Not a question.

"I have." Aro admitted. He reached in, plucking from it's contents a faded passport. "Odd that your passport speaks of a 'Stephanie Winter', and yet _your_ name, is Regan... It _is_ Regan, isn't it? You weren't lying when you told me that?"

"No."

He frowned. "Why?"

"There didn't seem any point." She confessed, and boy did it feel wonderful. Not to have to lie, to scheme. As though a weight had been lifted off of her chest. "There was a possibility I was about to die." She continued. "I wanted _my_ name to be spoken."

Aro nodded absently, dropping her bag lightly onto the chair beside him. For the second time since they'd met he reached for her, his fingertips brushing the air close to her cheek, before falling once again back down to his side. Aro shook his head, a light titter tip-toeing pass ruby stained lips. "Remarkable." His gaze pierced her own. "So, are you running or hiding?"

Regan stared back blindly, still preoccupied with his first comment, before resentfully pulling herself into the present. "Excuse me?"

"When people make up stories for themselves, it tends to be for one reason or the other. Which is it for you?"

She thought about it. "Both."

"I see." He paused as though distracted, something nagging at his ear, and then smoothly carried on. "I think we both had better have a little chat about this, but forgive me, I think first my brother might like a small word."

**R&amp;R!**

**Okay reviews came in, and I am off to reply! I am sorry if I can't get to some of you, but I'm afraid you weren't logged in, but I really appreciate your thoughts.**

**Sooooo, what do we think? Going to be a little more of Regan's back story in the next chapter. Am I missing anything you guys would like to see? I am happy to take requests :)**

**In case the next chapters not up in time, 'Happy Easter'. Take care x**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Mirror Me**

Regan stared dumbly at Aro, wondering what on earth had distracted him so, and why he had mentioned his brother, when he was obviously so interested in what she had to say. She understood that his superior hearing had detected something, and though she did not hear it at first, the sound came, a bark as sharp as knives. She prepared herself for the worst, and when it happened, she was not disappointed.

Caius smashed through the door, the wood only just surviving it's unwarranted attack, as he flew into the room, one long skeletal finger pointed in her direction, as he came to an abrupt stop in front of his contrastingly serene brother.

Aro smiled. "Is there something wrong, dear one?"

"Why was _she _not destroyed as we had agreed, Aro?" Caius demanded, his gaze blazing wildly, as he vainly attempted to bring back some lost composure to his fiery features. "I believe we voted, did we not?"

"Caius, Caius." Aro chuckled softly, though a warning bubbled subtly beneath the surface. "I am beginning to think you do not trust my judgement, dear one?"

"It is not a matter of _trust_." Caius hissed, though his resolve had wavered considerably under his brother's heavy stare. "It is a matter of democracy. It was decided the girl should be destroyed, and yet here she stands, adding fuel to your obsessions, and distracting my guard."

He glowered at her, and Regan said nothing, though thought privately that the insinuation, that the distraction of his guard was in anyway _her_ fault, was rather insulting. The giant had been the one playing games.

"You can not blame her for Felix's actions." Aro tittered dismissively, helpfully voicing her opinion. "He would have found amusement no matter what girl sat at that desk. Do you not remember when Luciana came here? He with Demetri, would torment her non-stop." He said fondly, shaking his head like a scolding grandfather. "The young woman never stood a chance, brother."

"That still does not give the right for _this_ one, to do as she sees fit, and to take from us." Caius raged quietly, glaring daggers in Regan's direction. "There are _laws _Aro. They need to be upheld."

"Yes, brother, yes. You are absolutely right." Aro sighed, sparking a twinge of panic in the back of Regan's mind. He held out his hands as if in surrender. "And although I admit I was reluctant, I left you the other day, fully intending to hand Regan the punishment for her crime... and then, something _wonderful_ happened, brother. Watch." Aro beamed widely, and once again Regan was reminded of scene that could only be conjured from Lewis Carroll's twisted imagination, as Aro turned, and eagerly reached out to cup her face. She frowned, as with the few times he had done this before, he stopped, his fingertips tasting the air around her cheeks, before suddenly descending lower to her own hands, missing the skin there as his searching grasp passed her by reluctantly, to then rest comfortably over his own stomach.

Aro shook his head as if with admiration, his gaze ever more piercing with each passing second. Finally, and with a child-like excitement, he turned back to Caius. "I cannot read her thoughts, brother. I try, but I am unable to touch her. It is as though something is changing my mind, and I no longer know what it is I search for."

Caius watched him silently for a moment as he took in his brother's words. His eagle-like gaze shifting lazily back and forth between the girl and his brother, before raising a slow, dubious brow. "You believe she is a _shield._"

"I am certain of it."

"Like the Cullen girl?"

"Perhaps stronger." Aro breathed. "Remember, I was able to touch sweet Isabella. Regan here alludes me completely, and she is still merely human. Imagine the potential once her gift is harnessed!"

Caius nodded, a new fever igniting the fierce glow of his eyes. He clicked his fingers. "This should be tested Aro. If she is what you say she is, then perhaps I can see the benefits to keeping her alive. _If_." He finished pointedly, his twisted smile settling on a very confused Regan.

Nothing of what they were saying was making any sense to her ignorant ears, and for once she found herself speechless, them having taken her completely out of her comfort zone, and the eager grin plastered clearly across Caius' chiselled features, was not helping.

"I shall send for Jane." He said in a flurry.

But Aro tutted disapprovingly. "Is that really necessary brother? Surely Alec would be proof enough for you?"

Caius chuckled, turning smoothly for the door. "Yes, dear brother, but hardly as much fun, don't you agree?"

[-]

_Caleb had crossed the city like a swift shadow, soundlessly following his sister's scent everywhere it had touched, until finally, he caught Regan's distinct honey-like sweetness on the road to what appeared to be an abandoned church._

"_Found yooouu." He sang softly, creeping like fog up to the ancient building, secure in the knowledge that his gift kept him well hidden from any waiting faces. Eyes, ears, nose, all were senses useless against the cloaking power of his talent._

_To him he was him, but to the rest of the world, Caleb was nothing but a ghost._

_The wind blew lightly on Caleb's face, and in the distance he caught the smell of fresh lemons, refreshing as much as they were sweet. Children's laughter lightly punctuated the stillness shortly after, and his long, slender legs came to a purposeful halt._

_There was always time for dinner._

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**I've been gone for a while, I know. Holiday madness I tell you! So many lovely reviews! I'm off to reply to them. I hope you will also leave your thoughts on this chapter, and that you enjoyed.**_

_**xx**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Mirror Me**

Regan kept her features smooth. Watching coolly, as Caius eagerly sent for the one he and Aro had called Jane. She had no idea what was going on, a fact she hoped wasn't evident, as the two brothers suddenly fell into soft conversation, their quick tongues sharing a language; that try as she might, she couldn't understand.

Aro would throw curious looks at her from time to time, no doubt searching for another crack in her armour, as she stood there unmoving. He had enjoyed her panic when he had questioned her about her identity, he had enjoyed seeing her facade break, and watching her squirm. Regan was determined not to show such weakness again, even if it meant not questioning her new "_masters_" about the current absurdity of her situation.

Carefully, she tried to recall, and decipher herself what had been said.

Ah, yes. Shield.

What on earth was a _Shield? _That was what they both had called her, hadn't they? And Aro, he had said he couldn't read her _thoughts_. Regan had hoped all her life that, that was pretty much a given. Vampire or no, a person's mind was their own. She remembered being small, and being terribly afraid that someone might hear one of the nastier comments passing through her head. That people would know what a horrible, terrible little girl she really was, and that she was her father's daughter, after all.

It had been her mother who had assured her otherwise. She had promised her that her thoughts were hers, and hers alone. She said that everyone had bad thoughts sometimes, but it was whether you chose to act on them, or not, that showed what kind of person you really were.

Regan had acted on a fair amount of good and bad ideas of late, it wasn't so easy tell which one she was anymore.

A knock broke her from her thoughts, and Regan found herself staring at an impossibly pretty little girl. She smiled a child-like grin, meeting her masters with outstretched hands, before Aro pulled her into a fatherly embrace.

Regan saw the vampiric similarities between them, and wondered how it was that such a small child, had found herself captured inside the house of the dead.

"Jane." Aro said gently. "This is Regan. You've heard about her, yes? How she has taken over from sweet Luciana?"

The girl nodded quickly, eager to please. "Alec mentioned something. He said the new girl cut Luciana's throat open like a peach. Is that true, masters?"

"A rather colourful interpretation by your brother." Aro chuckled. "But true in it's essence."

Jane frowned, her small face now peering up at Caius in confusion. "But then... why is she still alive?"

Caius' gaze settled pointedly on Aro. "A very good question, Jane. I have asked it many times myself."

"But that is not why we brought you here today, dear one." Aro countered smoothly, turning from his brother, and steering Jane towards where Regan stood. "We were rather hoping you could help us with something?"

She grinned. "Of course, master!"

Aro smiled. "Such a sweet girl." He ruffled her golden curls fondly, before finally turning his attentions to a patiently waiting Regan. "My dear." He began carefully. "I am going to ask Jane to do something, something, that if I'm right about you, should be perfectly painless. However, if I am wrong, it is going to be most distressing to you, you understand?"

Regan balled her fingers into tiny fists, nodding wordlessly. She didn't trust herself to speak. Her heart was already humming fearfully in her chest. After all, who knew what this child was going to do to her.

Aro smiled knowingly. "Excellent." He touched Jane's shoulder. "Go ahead, my dear."

"This might hurt." Jane warned playfully, fixing her wide crimson gaze on a wary Regan.

Regan waited for the worst to happen, but when it didn't, and the little girl suddenly found interest in the dark, cropped cuff of her dress,, she strangely found herself relaxing.

"_Well_?" Caius' sharp nasal tone broke the quiet. "What are you waiting for Jane? _Hurt_ her!"

Jane looked confused, instantly releasing her cuff. "I... I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know, master."

She tried looking at Regan again, but as before her attentions drifted by, resting this time on the arm of a nearby chair, as tiny digits, pale and wandering, gently began fingering the soft fabric.

Regan's curiosity finally got the better of her. "What exactly is it she is trying to do, masters?" She asked carefully, cautious of the hungry spark now lighting Aro's gaze. "I don't feel any different."

Aro laughed loudly in reply, clapping his hands, and cutting off the beginnings of Jane's frustrated growl, before he suddenly sprang forward.

"You are aware of what we are, yes?" He breathed loudly, his words a breath of excitement. "Vampires, the damned, whatever suits you better. Only, some of us do not simply hold your ordinary vampiric talents, some of us have gifts. Jane has the power to manipulate the mind, making a person feel as though they are in the most torturous pain, and you, you, my dear one, are a mental shield."

Regan thought about this. "So you're saying that, my mind, it is _protected_ from you? Your gifts won't work on me?"

He beamed excitedly. "Exactly."

She frowned. "And you're... _happy_ about this?...Master?" She added, forgetting herself in her confusion.

Surely this was bad from where they were standing?

"Of course!" Aro announced excitedly. "We have been searching for someone like you for over decade, my dear, and finally, here you are, of your own free will."

"I'd hardly call it that." She said bravely, gazing worriedly between the three immortals. "So what now? What does this mean?"

Another knock sounded before Aro could answer, and Caius, true to form, bit back a growl, as running a frustrated hand through his snowy locks, he barked admittance.

Demetri and a male vampire Regan did not recognise, entered respectively through the door, their faces set into a firm grim line, as they greeted their masters properly.

"What is it?" Caius demanded hotly.

Demetri bowed his head. "Forgive the interruption, masters, but I am afraid there has been an issue."

Aro tilted his head curiously. "What has happened, dear one?"

"Someone has hunted just outside the city walls. The scene was quite graphic from what we saw. The humans are in up roar. They are very protective of their children."

Caius stifled a hiss. "If this is true, then why have you not brought the culprit to us? Why are we hearing this from _you, _and not _their_ snivelling tongue?"

Demetri shifted uncomfortably, Regan found it a strange sight from a being so powerful, but if she didn't know better, she'd say he was ashamed.

"I was unable to locate the culprit." He admitted eventually, trying and failing to square his jaw. "There was no trace."

"But you are a tracker." Caius growled bluntly. "The best, or so we were led believe. Are telling us that some nomad has managed alluded you?"

Demetri swallowed hard. "Yes, master."

Before things could escalate further, Aro stepped in, laying a gentle, restraining hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We need to deal with this properly, Caius. There could be more to this than meets the eye. It is not often that Demetri is outwitted." He turned to the rest of the room. "We will discuss this with the others in the hall. Demetri go gather them. Afton, return Regan to her chambers," He frowned at her, his scarlet orbs searching her chocolate ones. "I would advise, my dear, that you do not leave the confines of your room until told otherwise. These corridors are not always safe to wander."

Regan nodded her head, a thousand questions bubbling readily on her lips, but she sensed that this was not the right time to ask them. Instead she allowed Afton to guide her calmly from the room, glancing back over her shoulder once, to see Aro falling deep into thought, a thin, heavy line, defining his forehead.

What on earth was going on?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Mirror Me**

"_Some people are best left in the past. Along_

_with your mistakes and regrets." _

The moon was high in the sky outside; high and fat. It flooded Regan's room with a ghostly light, dancing chill inducing shadows over every surface. Regan had not bothered to find a match for the fireplace, she preferred the cold, to the heat that it offered her, and it's light was unnecessary.

She did not know how long it had been since the guard, Afton, had left her in peace, but the night had grown quite a bit, and she could not help but let her mind wander to what was happening below, below where and Aro and his ilk were discussing the recent horror of the murdered children in the city. These vampires and their secret meetings. Regan felt out of place among them.

She hoped to be free of Volterra soon enough, but her window of escape was getting smaller by the day, and now there was all this nonsense mentioned of her being some kind of _Shield. _

That was what Aro had said? _Shield. _What did that even mean? Other than one more obstacle to overcome. Aro's interest had gone from time sparing, to complicating, in a matter of days. Regan knew that if she was watched too closely, then she'd never be able to find a way of escape.

What if the kept her there forever? What if they turned her?

Regan shook her head with a sigh, she was getting ahead of herself. One problem at a time.

In a flurry of fabric, Regan crossed the room to slip into a pair of dark silk pyjamas. Careful to fold her used dress and other items carefully over the back of her vanity chair.

It was as she released her hair from it's confines, that she felt it. A cold breeze that had no place being there, and yet crept slowly over her spine none the less.

She froze, but immediately removed the frightened stare from her features. Now was not the time to be running from shadows.

"Why are you here?" She formally asked the room, privately wishing that no one would answer.

The day was not to be a lucky one.

"To see _you_, of course, sweet sister. It has been too long."

Regan felt as though she had been punched in the chest. She turned, half wishing, half pleading, that her mind had finally cracked, and it was not the voices of ghosts that she was hearing, not the past, not _him_.

If her brother was a hallucination, he was a very clear one.

"Caleb?" She whispered.

"In the flesh." He grinned. Oh how she hated that smile. Her father's smile.

"Not exactly." She corrected breathlessly.

She couldn't stop staring at him, the moon illuminated his form like he was some holy spectre, it was horrifyingly drawing. His skin was so pale now, his eyes crimson, his face beautiful. Vampire.

"I've had something of an upgrade, Regan, if you can tell. What do you think of the new me?" Caleb twirled flamboyantly, a light titter escaping his lips.

He looked to Regan expectantly, but she was in no mood to exchange pleasantries.

"Exactly the same as I thought of you before." She answered coldly, subtly eyeing up the door. Had Afton locked it? "Why are you here Caleb? Has Aro hid you from me all this time? Is that why I haven't been killed?"

"Aro? Oh no." Caleb dismissed her happily. "The Volturi are not _my_ masters, sister. Are they yours?"

Regan blinked.

"But then who made you? Where the hell have you been all this time?" She demanded hotly, avoiding the question of her servitude. She narrowed her eyes. "It was you they were talking about? The nomad. You murdered those children."

Caleb shrugged. "They served as a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"So I could get to _you, _of course. All I had to do was wait. The Volturi were bound to react quickly to a killing so close to their doorstep."

"I'll think you'll find it was _on_ their doorstep actually. They're gunning for your head."

Caleb smiled slyly. "They'll have to find me first."

He continued smiling, but the gesture didn't last, it faltered suddenly, an all too familiar rage crossing his features, until he quickly smoothed them back over into a smooth expression.

Regan swallowed hard. "What's wrong?"

"You can see me."

"Of course I can see you." She replied, annoyance edging her tone.

Caleb narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't be able to."

"What do you – ?"

He held a long finger up to his lips, silencing her. Then he pointed to the door. A moment later there was a knock, and ever more confused when Caleb urged her to answer, Regan whispered her admittance.

"Come in."

Aro, in all his elegance, glided regally through the door. To say Regan was both terrified _and_ eerily captivated would be an understatement. He appeared as though a ethereal spectre in the moonlight, a ghostly apparition. His raven hair contrasted so perfectly with his ivory features, Regan found it hard to look away. She had even almost forgotten her brother's unwanted, and exceptionally problematic presence.

Almost.

"Is something wrong?" She managed to stammer eventually, trying hard not to stare confused daggers at a very smug looking Caleb, as Aro, calm and collected, strode further into her room, seemingly oblivious to his unwelcome guest.

Aro raised an elegant eyebrow at her. "Why would you think that, my dear?

She swallowed nervously. "You do not normally come here."

"Perhaps, but then today has not been a normal day."

He ran his gaze around the room, appearing as though he expected to find something there, twice Regan saw his eyes pass over the spot where Caleb stood, and twice Aro paid it no special heed. It was a though her brother truly were a ghost.

Despite her fear, she found herself nodding automatically in reply. "It has been rather eventful..." She hesitated, glancing briefly at her brother. "Did you find the nomad?"

Aro waved her off. "You need not concern yourself with that. It is a matter for my brothers and I to deal with. I have come to return this."

From behind his back, Aro produced Regan's rucksack, she reached for it instinctively, of course – it held the contents of her life, but Aro held it back, placing it carefully on the bed behind him, before folding his hands pointedly over his belt.

"Thank you, master." Regan murmured dutifully, privately hoping subservience would grant her freedom from his questions.

Aro smiled. "No need to thank me, dear one. It is yours, after all. I simply wished to remind you, that my brother brought our conversation to an early end this afternoon. I would very much like to continue it."

Regan smiled lightly. "I wouldn't be so eager, Caius likely saved you minutes of boredom."

Aro narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I doubt that."

"You flatter me, master."

"I do no such thing. Flattery is for narcissists and fools. You, Regan, are neither."

"I wouldn't say that." She murmured, avoiding her brother's gaze, and moving sadly to stand by the window seat. "I have found that at times, I have been very foolish."

In the reflection of the glass, she saw her brother's smile, the flash of white that had haunted her dreams for so many months now. With a small wave of his hand, he turned to the door, opened it silently, and disappeared soundlessly into the night. Leaving her with nothing but a freshened memory of blood.

His unnoticed departure left Regan wondering whether he had ever really been there in the first place.

She shivered.

"I do not wish to talk about ghosts." She murmured darkly, but there was a pleading note to her words, one that she rarely gave voice to.

If Aro had noticed it, he showed little care, for the next moment he held a loose tendril of her silken blackness between his fingers, toying with it idly, as he stared down into Regan's emerald wells.

"I'm afraid that the dead do not sleep here, _tesorina. _So talk we must. From the beginning."

She sighed. Was there really no rest for the wicked?

**R&amp;R!**

**Ooooo, so what you guys think? You like? I'm off to reply to reviews, so please send me a little note on how I'm doing :) x x**


End file.
